The Memory Chest
by RubyPrincess
Summary: R/T. Very sweet! Trories, you'll probably like this one!


TITLE: The Memory Chest

TITLE: The Memory Chest

NAME: ~*RubyPrincess*~

E-MAIL: angell717@hotmail.com

SPOILERS: All the way up to the season finale. Gee- I don't know about you people, but I can't wait to see the next season! I hope this show keeps it up forever! 

SUMMARY: This is a sequel to all my other stories, which are all like a huge web of stories included on this site. Read the others first. Starting with Madness in Stars Hollow, then The Right Guy for Lane, then Cold Shoulders, and _now_ The Memory Chest. Good reading? Let me know!

RATING: PG

CONTENT: R/T 

PAIRING OR CHARACTER: 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Gilmore Girls characters. (Darn! If I did I would always be in on the scoop of what the next shows would be all about!) I don't own the characters, the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, and more do! Jeez, I think we all know this! L.O.L. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all AGAIN! It is a rainy day and very, very warm out and all ym friends are who knows where and I am tired and bored so hopefully this will be my best story ever! Hopefully you'll enjoy it! If not, please send your complaints ONLY to my e-mail address. (If you have good comments you can e-mail them to me too!) Just send an e-mail with your complaints or "constructive criticism" to me at: [angell717@hotmail.com][1]

PLEASE do not post evil comments or, so to speak, "constructive criticism" on the Reader Reviews section for this story. It just ruins everything _and_ they will just be removed, so please work with me here people! Thank you, and please enjoy!

****

The Memory Chest

By: ~*RubyPrincess*~

"What time is it?" Rory asked in the arms of her new boyfriend, Tristan DuGrey.

"Um, almost one in the morning. Why?"

"I just feel bad that I lied to my mom. I had to do it though, otherwise I, we, couldn't have done this."

"Rory Gilmore, you have a terribly conscience. I am going to slay it for you."

Rory giggled a little soft giggle. She was so wonderfully happy. She had to lie to her mom. She was going to stay the night at Tristan's, in the guest room, but she told her mother that she was going to stay at Lane's for a sleepover. It was amazing that her mother had not guessed that it was a lie, considering the fact that Rory never spent the night at Lane's house. Lane always had to come over to the Gilmore house for all-girl sleepovers because Mrs. Kim was a little paranoid and wouldn't let the girls do anything anyway. 

Now, Rory was not over at Tristan's throughout the whole night for the reason you may think. She and Tristan had decided to do something very special. Together, they were trying to get together a library for the less fortunate in a nearby town that was stereotyped as a little "poor". 

Rory voted for just going over in the daytime, but Tristan had to insist that that could not work. They had to do the project at Tristan's house because his father had many, many books that he had given on to Tristan and those were the books they were going to use to get together this sort of charity-library. 

Rory didn't want it to seem like she was over at Tristan's for certain other reasons, because they had both decided and agreed that they would not move to that stage so soon, and specifically not until they were married, if that ever happened. Tristan had to admit to himself only that he would not have a problem if Rory was eager to do such the thing so early on, but Rory insisted that no matter what it would not happen until they were married, if, she had stated, that day did ever come.

Tristan had tried to come up with a day that his parents would not be home because he wanted to dodge all the questions. That day was not possible, his parents would bounce in and out of the house all day long when it was preferable for them, and he could not state as a fact that he knew of a day or time that Rory could come over and not have to face his nearly deathly parents.

Eventually, they had decided to meet at night.

__

If anyone ever finds out, I know just what they'll think. I would never do that until I am married, I need a stable relationship before I even think of having babies. Rory thought to herself as Tristan pulled his tight, muscular arms around her torso.

__

I wish she were ready now, but I understand that she needs to know for sure that things will work out. Too bad I know, but that doesn't matter. I know I need to give her time to recognize what we have together. That one time, we almost got that far… but I respect her feelings, and I will never try to go against them, never, never, no matter what. Tristan thought as he put his arms around her tiny stomach and kissed her for a long, long time.

What seemed like hours later, Rory got off of the bed.

"Oh, we have barely even started our project! We have been sitting here this whole time doing nothing, sitting around, and we are wasting perfectly good time! Plus, if we get any money, such as on overdue fees, then we'll split it: half for you and half for me, my half of which I will spend on my trip to Europe backpacking with my mom."

"You can have my half too. I know how much you want to do that, and how much you have been looking forward to it."

"Really? That's so sweet of you!"

Rory pulled herself around him and they kissed for what seemed like at least another two hours. Suddenly, Tristan's arm was on her back, touching the lip of her shirt. She pulled away, so as not to let things get out of hand.

"Time to get to work. I know it's 1:30 in the morning, but we really need to get to work!"

"Yeah, okay Rory. Sorry."

Rory went to her room and started looking through the album on her desk. It had pictures of all the people she had known. Lane, Loralei, and all the other friends they had had over the years. There were even some pictures of Dean. 

Dean.

Now there was a soft spot in Rory's heart for Dean. No matter that he had cheated on her and hurt her feelings beyond words, they had somehow become friends again. How exactly it had happened, Rory did not know. She knew only that they were friendly now. Nowhere near what they had been before, considering the fact that Rory had Tristan and Dean had Sara, but they were friends.

Rory flipped all the way to the back of the book, where several blank pages were. 

__

There are no pictures of Tristan in here. We don't even have any pictures together. I need to take some, I guess. He is a really wonderful and big part of my life now, despite what things used to be like.

Rory and Tristan had been together for about six months now, and were still going strong.

Tristan knew that Rory was the girl for him. They had both saud that they loved each other, and with nothing but the highest truth. But Tristan wanted to marry her. He didn't want to scare her with talk of their future, especially since Rory already had one planned out, and he wasn't sure if it included him.

Tristan did not know this, but Rory thought that he was the one for her also. She had dreams, and that is what they were, very pleasant dreams, that she and Tristan would some day get married and have their own children and grow old together.

Would that time ever come? 

__

Only time will unravel it. Rory thought.

Rory had a future at Harvard, in Europe, and with a great job planeed ahead of her and had ever since she was a very little girl. Would Tristan want to wait? Would he ever even ask her _the question_?

Tristan sat in his own home, thinking, as usual, about Rory. Would she say yes? He knew that he would wait until they finished this year, their senior year in high school. They would never get married until after college and after Rory had gone backpacking, so that would be at least six years in the future. But he wanted to know if he even had a chance, and if she would be faithful to him. Would she wait for him and say no to every other man?

****

~*One Month Later*~

It was amazing for Rory to know that she was finished for high school. Their graduation had been that day. She had to go to Tristan's graduation party the next day and was trying to dresses and makeup and thinking about how nice her graduation had been.

She had graduated valedictorian along with Paris Gellar, and though it was hard to believe that they both had the same final GPA, but they did. It was the first year ever for Chilton to have two valedictorians, and there had been much discussion about it, but nonetheless Rory and Paris both had the prize they had been waiting for throughout their own years at the private school they both loved so dearly.

She had had to give a speech, which she had to admit she had done pretty well. Afterwards, she had visited with all her old friends, Tristan, and her family and Luke and other people who had come from Stars Hollow to congratulate her on her voctory.

Now she was at home, thinking all this and trying on new dresses for all her graduation parties she had to attend.

Rory finally chose a light blue dress for the most special graduation party she was to attend, Tristan's. It was silky and powder-blue with little rhinestones all over and a very, very fitted style. It showed to advantage everything and to disadvantage nothing, and Rory loved it.

Tristan sat on the steps of his house, waiting for Rory to get there. He had asked her to come early to help him set up, but she did not really know why he had asked her.

Tristan was planning to ask Rory to marry him.

It would be a long six years to wait, and true they had only been dating for several months, but he was sure of her. He wanted to make sure that she would stay faithful to him throughout her whole college experience.

Tristan had never been this nervous before.

Rory got out of her jeep and walked up the steps to Tristan's mansion. She saw him sitting out on the next set of steps, waiting, obviously, for her, with a subtle smile planted on his lips.

She approached him and asked, "So, what else needs to be done? I brought these junk clothes that I am wearing right now, but I also have a dress in my backpack."

"Okay, you can go change because everyone will be here soon. I guess I did a bad job and called you here early for nothing, Martha already did everything."

Of course Martha would take care of everything, because she was the DuGrey's personal maid.

"Oh, okay, where should I change?"

"Oh, one of the bathrooms would be fine. We have enough to choose from!"

Rory laughed as she ran up the steps and into the first bathroom she could find.

To tell himself the truth, Tristan was stalling. He was so nervous the nervousness seemed to be seeping out of his every pore.

Rory appeared, looking better than Tristan had ever seen her look before. She had on a light blue tight dress and she looked amazing.

"Wow!" Tristan said as he first saw her.

"Yeah, a little over the top, but I liked it."

"Me too! Do you think you could sit down for a second? I want to talk something over with you."

"Sure. What is it?"

Tristan dropped to his knees and sat, looking up at Rory.

"Hear me out before you say anything. I know it would be a good six years before we could, well, but, I was, well, will you marry me, Rory Gilmore?"

Rory was overcome with shock. But the answer seemed to be lurking in her bons. T must have always been there. 

"Yes."

"Smile! Gotcha!" Lane said. 

__

She must have just arrived, I didn't notice her coming up though! NOW I have a picture of the two of us, and at the happiest moment of my life! 

Rory and Tristan forgot that Lane was there after that. The kissed until Paris showed up for the party, then they parted, although it was hard, and went up the steps hand in hand. Rory had the diamond ring on her ring finger though.

Back at her own home, Rory Gilmore went to her memory chest. Since the last time she had been there, she had many, many pictures of herself and Tristan. Now she was going to put in the most important one yet.

In the spring, six years in the future, Rory would become Mrs. Tristan DuGrey. Nothing could ever make her more happy.

THE END

**Sorry that the decision was a little unexplained, but I thought it would be cute if it was just like she realized it right then, that this was what she wanted. Enjoy? Compliments go to R/R, criticism goes to my e-mail address, [angell717@hotmail.com][1]

Thanks for reading!

   [1]: mailto:angell717@hotmail.com



End file.
